Return to Ghoul School
by Evil Maniac of DOOM
Summary: Everything was perfect in Coolsville for Shag and Scooby, but that takes a ghoulish turn when Fred's house becomes haunted in the dead of night. Next thing they know, their heading back to Grimwood's School for Ghouls.
1. Fred's Haunted house of Doom

**Return to Ghoul School Part 1**

All was quiet in the home of Shaggy and Scooby-doo. It was in the dead of midnight as the two slept in their separate beds in the same room. Both snoring loudly which could be heard through the halls of their house. It had been three days after the two goofballs were finally able to convince their three friends to take a break from solving mysteries and head back to Coolsville, and it was all thanks to their last mystery: The Griffin at Madelyn's magic school. That and the fact Madelyn forced the other three to do it.

Scooby tugged his pillow closer to him as he snored and move over to suck on his thumb. All was quiet within the home when suddenly; there came an ear-splitting ringing noise that woke Scoob and Shaggy right up. The two let out a small yelp as they heard the noise. Shaggy rubbed his eyelids and Scooby shook his head to get his vision clearer.

"Like, what's that noise Scoob?" Shaggy turned to his best friend and asked. Scooby's ears perked up as the ringing noise came again.

"R'I think it's rhe rhone Raggy!" Scooby said as he yawned and looked at the clock. It read 12:47 a.m. Scooby looked annoyed at being woken up as well as Shaggy.

"Like, I'll get it" Shag said as he stumbled out of bed and put on some slippers. He walked out of room while yawning as Scooby pulled his covers over himself and went back to sleep.

Shaggy walked down his hallway as the ringing of the phone got louder. It got more annoying as he got closer to it. After one last yawn, he picked up the phone and answered it.

"Like, hello? Who is this?" Shaggy asked. There was heavy breathing on the other line, it sounded like the person was out of breath.

"S-s-s-sh-haggy? Is th-th-tha-that you?" A very nervous voice whispered into the phone. Shaggy quickly recognized the voice. It was none other than Fred, the leader of the group. He sounded really scared, but at the moment Shaggy really didn't care and only wanted to get back to sleep.

"Fred? What's the deal, man! Calling me and Scoob in the middle of the night like this! This like, better be good Fred or I'm hanging up, pronto!" Shaggy said, very annoyed as he walked over to the kitchen counter and turned on the light to see better.

"I'm s-sorry, b-but I need your help! NOW!" Fred said frantically. Shaggy had never heard Fred like this and was getting worried because of this.

"What's wrong man? Is it the late-night neighborhood pranksters again? Did they catch you sleep walking and suspend you from the tree again?" Shaggy asked, remembering the time those pranksters caught Freddie sleep walking out of his house and suspended him in his tree in his lucky ducky undies.

"No, WORSE! MY HOUSE IS HAUNTED!" Fred screamed in fear. Shaggy gained a confused look on his face.

"Huh? What do you mean Fred?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, to start…I'm floating…and…I'M BEING SWUNG AROUND IN CIRCLES AS I SPEAK!" Freddie screamed and in the background, we could hear the sound of many things being thrown, broken, and twirled while insane laughter could be heard. The next thing Shaggy heard on the phone was only static!

"Zoinks! I've got to tell the others!" Shaggy said in a nervous tone and dialed the number of Daphne and Velma. It was a good thing the two shared the same house for many reasons. After a few seconds, someone answered the phone. A yawn could be heard.

"Okay, who calls me at a time like this? This better not be a trick!" A half-awake Daphne hissed through the phone.

"Like, it's me Shaggy! Wake up Velma, Daph! Fred's in trouble! We've got to get to his house, pronto!" He said quickly. It took a few seconds for Daph to respond.

"Fred's in trouble? Don't worry, I'll get Velma and meet you at his house!" Daphne said, in a shocked and worried voice and hung up. Shag placed the phone down and ran toward his and Scoob's bed room. He ran into the room and up to Scoob.

"Like, get up Scoob! Fred's in trouble!" He said as he shook Scooby, but he only swatted Shaggy away. Scoob mumbled something in his sleep and turned to other side, away from Shaggy.

"This is no time for sleeping Scoob! We've like, got to get to Fred! He needs us man!" Shag said and pulled Scoob out of his bed. He fell to the floor with a thud. He stood up and rubbed his sore rear.

"What was rhat for Raggy?" Scooby asked and glared at his best pal. Shaggy grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Fred's in trouble! We've got to save him!" Shaggy said, which made Scooby gasped.

"Why ridn't r'ya say ro?" Scooby said, worried and the two raced out of their house with lighting speed and down the street towards Freddie's in their pajamas. Just as they passed Daphne and Velma's house, the two ran out and caught up with Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like, come on! We've got to hurry before Fred gets hurt!" Shaggy said as they raced toward his street.

" Jinkies Shaggy, is it a burglar? Or a villain from our past?" Velma asked. He didn't answer and only continued to run like the rest. They were almost there and within a few seconds they made it.

The four stopped immediately at what they saw: Fred's house was in terrible condition. All the windows were smashed and things were flying out of his house like there was no tomorrow. His terrified screams could be heard and his silhouette could be seen, flying in circles.

"Jinkies!" Velma stated in fear. The four just stared at the house for a second in shock and fear. After that, Daphne raced toward the door.

"Come on! We've got to help Fred!" She yelled and the others followed her. The four placed themselves right next to the front door, which had not been damaged at all! It was guys on the right and the girls on the left.

"Okay, on the count of three we bust in and save Fred" Daphne said, very determined. The other three nodded in agreement.

"Ready…one…two…THREE!" Daphne yelled and Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma burst down the door and the four ran in, only to stop dead in their tracks and gasp in total shock at what stood before them!

**A/N: **Dun dun duuunnnn! A cliffyhanger! Also, a new story! Yay, and I promise to finish this one because I really, really, REALLY love the Ghoul School! Read and review if you wish!


	2. Like Zoinks! It's Phantasma!

**Return to Ghoul School Part 2**

The four members of the Mystery Inc. gaped in shock and awe at the sight that behold them. Everything in the whole house was twirling and spinning in the air, as well as Freddie. That wasn't what made them stare in shock of course; it was what was inside the twirling vortex of all of Freddie's belongings. It was a girl floating in the air. She was laughing maniacally while her head spun like an owl. Her back was turned so the four could not see her face. She was blue and seemed transparent.

It only took seconds for Shaggy and Scooby to quickly remember who fit that image: Phantasma! One of their old friends when they were teachers at Grimwood's. Phantasma seemed to not have noticed the four since everything in the house made loud noises and Fred was covering his eyes while being spun around. The four got out of their shock and awe and Daphne grabbed hold of a vase.

"HEY girly! Put my Freddie down!" Daphne yelled in anger and threw the vase right toward her.

"Huh?" Phanty questioned as her head did a 180 turn to see who yelled. The vase went right through her and smashed into a fish bowl. Velma and Daphne gasped and their eyes widen in fear, the color from their faces fell right off. Freddie opened his eyes and looked at the smashed fish bowl and then his friends.

"Gang? HELP! I'm getting sick!" Freddie yelled as he put his hand to his mouth to stop from vomiting. Phanty smiled insanely and turned her body around to look at the other four.

"Oh goodie, more people to sca--" Phanty stopped herself dead in her tracks as she looked at the four…more specially, Shaggy and Scooby. She blinked quite a few times and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Everything stopped in the middle of the air, including Fred.

"Shaggy? Scooby? Is that you guys?" Phanty asked slowly, to make sure. Shag and Scooby smiled and waved at her.

"Like, hey ya Phantasma! Long time no scare, huh?" Shaggy said with a chuckle. Scooby snickered and giggled. Her eyes brightened up at the realization of seeing her old teachers/friends again.

"Shaggy! Scooby! It IS you two!" Phanty screamed in happiness and laughed like crazy. She flew right up to the two and gave them a big tight bear hug. Velma and Daph jumped away in fear and hid behind a fern.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD! I haven't seen you two in what…three years! How've ya being doing sugars?" Phanty asked and snickered while letting go of the two.

"Rugar?" Scooby asked, confused. Phanty laughed while clutching her heart.

"Bha ha ha ha haaaaa! Oh dear, I think my heart's gonna come back alive and start pumping blood! Ha ha ha ha!" She laughed while twirling around in circles.

"Like, it's great to see you again Phantasma but, what are you doing here in Coolsville?" Shag asked.

"I graduated from Grimwood school about a few months ago. I haunt and scare people regularly! Ain't it great! We've aged a lot since you two left!" Phanty stated and posed, letting Shag and Scoob take a full good look at her now different and older body.

The first thing the two noticed was that Phanty was a lot more…curvy down in the waist line. She had a size C-cup and still wore the same outfit from when they first met her though, it seemed looked a little small on her. Her hair was longer in the back and ended in an upward twirl. She wore red lipstick, a yellow ear ring on her left ear, a spiked collar on her right arm, and wore long black boots that reached up to her knees.

"Like, you sure have changed Phanty!" Shaggy said, as the two stared at her. Scooby turned his attention to Velma and Daphne, who just hid behind the fern, too scared to say anything. He turned his attention back to Phantasma.

"How r'old are rou?" Scooby asked.

"I'm seventeen Scooby!" Phanty giggled.

"Good for you Phanty. Hey, did anyone else graduate?" Shag asked. She began to float around the two with her arms behind her head.

"Only Elsa. Sibella has to wait another year before she can graduate" She said.

"How is Si--" Shaggy began but was cut off by the sound of Freddie coughing to get their attention.

"Listen, I know this is a reunion for you two guys but would you mind…PUTTING ME DOWN!" Fred yelled in anger. Phanty let out a sigh of annoyance and with a snap of her fingers, everything fell to the floor with a thud, including Fred.

"It's not nice to interrupt someone scarf boy" Phanty stated and laughed. Fred jumped up, ready to protest when Velma and Daphne rushed toward him and grabbed him. The three watched as Velma and Daphne, with Fred, ran out of his house with lightening speed and hide behind a bush.

"Hey Shaggy? Who were they?" Phantasma questioned.

"Those are our human friends Phantasma. There's Fred, the leader, Velma, the smart one, and Danger-prone Daphne" Shaggy said, listing off his friends.

"Reah, danger-rone Raphne!" Scooby commented with a snicker. Suddenly, an idea popped into Phanty's head.

"Hey? Are you two fella's doin' any thing this week?" She asked. Shaggy and Scoob shook their heads.

"Nope. Nothing that we know of man. Why?" Shaggy asked. Her face light up like a light bulb.

"Great! How about we go and visit Grimwood tomorrow? I haven't been their in a month or so. The girls would really love to see you two again!" Phanty said.

"Like, what do you say Scoob?" Shaggy asked his best friend. Scoob scratched his chin in thought. The two looked back at Phanty, who had puppy dog eyes and quivered her lip.

"Please! With spider webs on the top!" She asked, getting right up into their faces. Both of the two chuckled at the sight of her face.

"Rure Rhanty!" Scooby agreed and Shaggy nodded. Phanty let loose the biggest smile a ghoul could ever get.

"Oh BOY! We're goin' on a road trip tomorrow!" She said and gave the two a tight hug. After a few seconds she let go of the two.

"Okay, tomorrow we'll head for Grimwood School but like, what about Fred and the others?" Shaggy asked as the two guys turned their attention to their human friends, who were still hiding behind the bush, unseen by the three.

"Don't worry! Leave that to me!" Phanty said evilly and disappeared within a flash. Shaggy and Scoob gave each other worried looks.

"I didn't like the sound of that, did you Scoob?" Shag asked and Scooby nodded his head. Outside, Fred and the girls were still behind the bush. All three looked very worried.

"Do you think we should go and get Shaggy and Scooby?" Daphne asked.

"Why? It seems like their friends with that ghoulish girl ghosty…thing!" Fred stated.

"It doesn't make sense though" Velma said in deep thought

"What doesn't make sense?" Daphne asked.

"The fact Shaggy and Scooby AREN'T scared of her! Everything we've ran into, Shag and Scooby have been afraid of! Plus, they've would've told us about her" Velma stated and the two nodded. A looming shadow appeared behind Velma. Fred and Daphne bit their lower lips in fear and were too scared to move. Velma, catching on, slowly turned around to see Phanty, smiling evilly. She cleared her throat and did a wicked smile.

The three just stared at the floating phantom in fear, to shocked to move. She spun around and around in circles until she came to a halt, she had her hands, which had developed into claws, covering her face and slowly began to reveal herself.

The gang grabbed a hold of each other in fear and suddenly, Phanty let out a banshee-like insane scream while revealing razor sharp teeth, claws, and a forked tongue. The color from all the of them left their faces and all three fainted in complete fear. Phanty laughed and giggled while returning herself to normal.

"I just LOVE being able to do that!" She said to herself and dragged the three from behind the bush and into Freddie's house. When Shaggy and Scooby saw Phanty dragging the three unconscious forms inside they freaked out.

"Like, ZOINKS! Whatcha do to them?" Shaggy asked in fear and worry as Scooby ran over to grab them and place them on the couch.

"Don't worry! I just scared them so they would faint!" Phanty assured him and helped Scooby place them on the couch. Shaggy walked picked up a notepad and pen on the ground and wrote on it.

"What's rhat Raggy?" Scooby asked.

"I'm leaving the gang a note for when they wake up so they know where we're going" Shaggy said as he placed the notepad in Daphne's lap.

"Can we ro home now Raggy?" Scoob asked. Shaggy nodded and Phanty smiled.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to see your house Shaggy and Scooby!" She said as the three left his house and Shaggy closed the door. He chuckled to himself at the remains of Freddie's home.

"Like, it's going to take a long time for Fred's house to be repaired! I'll have to call the police" Shaggy said. Phantasma gained a worried expression.

"Oh no-no-no-no, you don't have to do that! I can call some friends that'll get your friends' house fixed up in no time flat!" She said and took out a ghostly cell phone.

**5 minutes later**

After telling her phantom friends were Fred's house was, the three headed for Shaggy and Scooby's home. When they reached it, they went inside and the two guys headed back to bed while Phantasma, quietly, looked and peaked around the house and waited for the next morning, which would only be a couple of hours away from now.

**A/N**: Do you like? Sorry if it dragged along. I just wanted to make sure some of the stuff made sense…or at least try too.


	3. Catching up on old times

**Return to Ghoul School Part 3**

Within the humble house of Shaggy and Scooby, we see Phanty sitting down on the couch, looking quite happy as she replayed the events of last night in her head. She looked at the mounted clock on top of the tv, which said 9:30 a.m.

"I better wake Shaggy and Scooby up so we can go to Grimwood's. I can't wait!" She said quietly. Phantasma phased through the couch and flew into Shag and Scooby's room. Both were sound asleep, each one curled up in a ball. Phantasma couldn't help but let out a small "awww" at the sight of the two. She floated over to Shaggy and poked him on the shoulder.

"Time to wake up Shaggy" Phantasma spoke softly into his ear. He turned over to his right and waved her away.

"Like, not now mommy! It's Saturday! Wake me in ten more minutes" Shaggy mumbled in his sleep. Phanty couldn't help but giggle. She poked him again, a bit harder though. He just pulled his pillow over his head and mumbled some more. Phanty crossed her arms and was starting to become annoyed. Suddenly, an idea came to her and she snickered.

"I've got your favorite morning breakfast in the kitchen" She whispered. Shaggy only pulled on the pillow even more. Now Phanty was really annoyed.

"I hate to do this to ya Shaggy but you leave me no other option!" She stated and sucked in a lot of air, ready to scream. When she was ready, she let loose a scream so loud it could be heard from 2-miles away. Both Shaggy and Scooby screamed in fright and flew right up onto the ceiling. Scooby held onto it in fear while Shaggy, not having a good grip, fell and Phantasma swooped him up in her arms. She laughed while placing him back down onto the ground and scooped Scooby up and placed him next to Shaggy. Both of the two yawned.

"Was that necessary Phanty?" Shaggy asked, rubbing his eyes. She nodded.

"How else was "Mommy" going to wake you?" She said with a giggle. Shag and Scooby looked dumbfounded and after a few seconds, shrugged. The three headed into the kitchen. Phantasma took a seat at the table while Shaggy walked toward the counter.

"Like, what do you want for breakfast Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Rancakes! And waffles!" His pal said, wagging his tail. Shaggy nodded and started to get the necessary ingredients out for making them.

"You go on and take a shower Scoob. I'll get them started and then you can take over for me" Shag addressed his friend and he nodded. He went off toward the bathroom, leaving the fixing Shaggy alone with Phantasma.

"Want anything Phantasma?" Shaggy asked. She shrugged.

"Sure. I'll take two pancakes with some cobwebs on top" Phanty said. Shaggy chuckled as he started taking out a few pans and heated up the stove.

"You'll have to like, go into the basement to get the cobwebs Phanty" He said and she nodded. Phanty phased down the floor and quickly returned with a few cobwebs in her hand. She placed them on the table and floated over to him.

Shaggy had an odd feeling in his mind. It was like he was forgetting something, but what? Last nights' events replayed back in his head and then he remember! He had totally forgotten about Fred, Velma, and Daphne!

"Like, oh man I forgot about the others and Freddie's house!" Shaggy said in shock.

"Oh don't worry Shag! The guys from last night came and fixed your friend's house right back up! I checked it out myself during the night and it looks just like it did before I came in and destroyed it! That was so much fun!" Phanty said with a laugh. Shaggy chuckled and placed pancake batter in the pans and a few waffles in the toaster.

"So like, how's Elsa been doin'? You said she graduated too right?" Shaggy asked and she nodded.

"Yeah! I visited Elsa about a month ago. She's doing really great! You know, scaring people away from her old mansion and stuff" Phanty said.

"Elsa lives in a old mansion?" Shag asked as he flipped a pancake and watched it fizzle. Phanty nodded and explained how Elsa gained the mansion after she had graduated from Grimwood and uses it to create all sciency-stuff, like a mad scientist.

"Where does she live?" He asked as the toaster dinged, telling him the waffles were done. He grabbed a plate and scooped them up and placed them on the table.

"About an hour away from here, down the road towards Grimwood school" Phanty said as she floated toward the counter and got out more plates for Shaggy. Just then, Scooby walked in, looking all freshened up and clean.

"Rou turn Raggy" Scooby said and walked up his pal and took his place in making the pancakes. Shaggy nodded and walked out of the kitchen and headed toward the bathroom. A few minutes passed as Scooby finished the pancakes and placed them on plates. He sat them around the table as Phanty got out butter, maple syrup, knives, and forks. The two sat at the table, waiting for Shaggy to finish showering. While waiting, the two began to chat about random stuff. While getting out some orange juice from the fridge, Shaggy appeared in neat clothes and sat down at the table. Scooby poured three glasses of orange juice and sat them on the table.

"Like, lets dig in fella's!" He said and the three began to eat. Scooby added a lot of syrup to his waffles and pancakes while Shaggy added butter. Phanty applied the cobwebs to her pancakes and swallowed them in one bite.

"Did you guys know your well know throughout the monster world?" She asked. Both shook their heads with puzzled expressions.

"Rhat rou mean Rhanty?" Scooby asked.

"Um hello? You guys single-handedly stopped a mortal from becoming the new goblin king! If it wasn't for you two then chaos would've happened! The entire mortal and monster world would've gone out of balance!" Phanty stated. The two cowardly heroes quickly remembered their adventure with that fake magician-turned-goblin king: Krudsky.

"After that, every monster knew your names" Phanty continued.

"That's interesting!…And a little creepy" Shaggy stated and Scooby nodded.

"Reah!" He said and wolfed down another waffle.

"How have the girls been doing since we left?" Shaggy asked as he placed another pancake in his mouth.

"It's been different without you two guys around to teach us. We still have the trophy thanks to all the skills you taught us Shaggy and Scooby!" Phanty said which made the two blush.

"Row's rhe girl's reen roing?" Scooby asked.

"Not bad, but they're getting lonely since me and Elsa have graduated so we try and visit them as often as we can! Those new students didn't really work out for us so they had to go to another school. It'll be a real blast when me and Elsa show up with you two fella's!" She said with a large smile.

"So like, when do you want to leave for Grimwood?" Shag asked. Phanty rubbed her chin and thought for a minute.

"How about at 10: 30?" She asked and the two nodded in agreement. They finished up eating and cleaned up the table. The guys looked at the clock which read 10:20 a.m.

"Like, want to get a head start?" Shag asked and the other two nodded. They packed up on some snacks to take with them and Shaggy wrote another note, just in case the others came to his house.

The three headed to the garage and jumped into Shaggy's old red van and they headed down the route that would lead them to Elsa and then to Grimwood's school for girls.

**A/N: **Do ya like it? Be honest now! Also, not sure if I stated this or not (probably didn't) but Phantasma stands 6'2, 2 inches taller than Shaggy. Sorry if it's boring but you know.


End file.
